


Fall

by Casmonster1



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OC-child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful wedding after all the time they have been together and their daughter is the happiest of all for the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

The leaves were just starting to change as the pair were entwined in streamers, a small giggle coming from the little blonde haired girl at their feet. 

Jack smiled down at Hannah, she was four and already a beautiful marvel. He couldn't be happier, surrounded by his friends and the few people Bruce had invited to the wedding. It had been a difficult balancing act, but in the end it had come out spectacular.

Bruce laughed as their daughter danced around them. "She's not going to stop, Jack. " He leaned down, kissing his Husband. Finally the happiness that had been so far out of reach for him was in his grasp. 

"It isn't very often a girl gets asked to be in her daddies wedding, honey. Let her have fun, Everyone enjoyed today, let's just keep her away from the cake." Jack, leaned down to pick Hannah up.

"Papa, cake!" Hannah giggled, reaching to play with the flower on Jack's tuxedo.

Jack kissed her cheek, smiling as he started to move from the streamers, walking across the decorated lawn to the cake. "Now, we can't touch it just yet, but maybe if daddy doesn't see a taste wouldn't hurt."

Bruce chuckled as he moved to talk to the guests. His Husband was sneaky, even if it was only to impress their daughter. 

Hannah moved to the cake, her hands dipping into the white frosting, bringing them up to her mouth.

"Hannah!" Jack pulled her away, laughing as he watched her enjoying the frosting. There was going to be one big sugar high tonight, but the house was big enough for her to run it off. 

Hannah licked her fingers, putting her hands out to Papa. "fruity."

Jack moved into the kitchen to clean her up, there was no need to get her pretty dress dirty, but at least she was in a good mood and there was no signs of a tantrum today.

Hannah squirmed as Papa cleaned her hands, before jumping down from the counter to run to her room, she had a present for daddy and Papa, pushing into her fairy room, grabbing the picture before running back to Papa. "For da and Papa." 

Jack was surprised when he looked at the picture, it was no award winning art, but he had never looked better. Drawn in yellow and blue next to who he assumed was Bruce. The eyes of a child always amazed him, if only she could stay little forever and not know the evils of the world. 

"It's beautiful, sweetie. Ready to go join everyone and show them your artistic skills?"

Hannah nodded, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she reached for Jack.

Jack picked her up, kissing her cheek as they walked back out to join the party. a small laugh leaving him as he needed to explain the cake to his Bat.


End file.
